Decisioning systems are being increasingly used to characterize electronic data transactions such as electronic payments (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, etc.) as well as credit analyses (e.g., FICO scores, credit reports, etc.). Such characterizations can range from a qualitative score to a binary yes/no decision (e.g., approve or deny a transaction) and can be based on information obtained from a plurality of data feeds. As the number of data feeds increases, network bandwidth is consumed, thereby resulting in delays in scoring as well as increasing processing requirements at the decisioning system.